Hold Me Close While I Breath You
by choose joy xox
Summary: "'Spencer? This is Daniel Cavanaugh.' And with those five words, those five simple words, the nervous pit in her stomach ripped open into a chasm of dread. He wouldn't be calling her unless he had to." Spencer knew that Toby's becoming a cop would end badly, but she hadn't quite anticipated this. A speculation fic over the impending DISASTER of cop Toby. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this has been in the works since they said that Toby would become a cop. I don't think it's going to end well, and I wanted to do something with that before the show did something with it. The updates for this will come slower, because it's SHORTER. I expect there to be about 5 chapters.**

**Let me know what you think, okay? Reviews will DEFINITELY make the updates come faster :).**

Nothing goes as planned, everything will break  
People say goodbye in their own special way  
All that you rely on, and all that you can fake  
Will leave you in the morning, but find you in the day

_In My Veins- Andrew Belle_

Chapter 1

SPOV

A chill permeated the air as she walked through the streets of Rosewood after a long day of school. Two of her friends strode beside her. Usually they would lighten her troubled mood, but today the pit in the bottom of her stomach just wouldn't dissipate. Something was going to go wrong.

"What do you guys think -A meant by that text?"

Spencer frowned. She didn't want to think about the -A monster right know, although part of her sinking feeling was the anonymous figure's escalating game and her near crippling worry for her idiotically selfless boyfriend turned cop. She chewed on her lips as she thought about the latest cryptic text from their favorite faceless figure. _You haven't seen the last of me, bitches. -A__  
_

What did they even mean by that? After two years of near constant torture it wasn't as though they thought that they were nearing its end. They would never be done with -A until they discovered their identity. "I think they're just trying to scare us," Spencer ventured a guess. Over the course of her friendship with the girls she knew that they often took her advice to heart. She knew that -A was up to something, but maybe if she remained calm she could offer the girls a bit of reassurance.

Hanna looked at her with her big, blue eyes like she knew exactly what she was doing. The blonde was far more perceptive than most people gave her credit for, but to her credit she played along. "Yeah, I mean if the bitch were going to do something then she would just do it. They don't beat around the bush."

Aria looked hesitant, but she nodded reluctantly. "You guys are probably right, but what if-"

"No one's going to find out about New York unless it's from us, Aria," Hanna interjected. The tiny girl had been so paranoid about the New York thing, and Spencer couldn't say that she necessarily blamed her. If she had killed someone, no matter the nature of the killing, it would have immediately sent her to Radley in a much more permanent room. Her sanity wavered on the brink of total collapse on a good day.

"Yeah, but-" Aria began, but cut off and both girls turned to look at Spencer as her ringtone sounded loudly.

"Forgot to turn it on vibrate," Spencer muttered and pulled it out of her back pocket. She didn't recognize the number, but she couldn't justify not answering it. It could be important.

She jabbed at the answer button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Spencer? This is Daniel Cavanaugh."_

And with those five words, those five simple words, the nervous pit in her stomach ripped open in to a chasm of dread. Toby's dad didn't like nor approve of her. She had spoken to him perhaps twice. He wouldn't be calling her unless he had to. She stopped walking. She couldn't continue on even if she wanted to; not until she knew that Toby was okay. "What's going on Mr. Cavanaugh? Is Toby- is he okay?"

_"He was pretty badly hurt on the job earlier; I'm not entirely sure what happened because they haven't let me see him, but I do know that he would want you here. I think it would be best if you just came down to the hospital, if it's not too much trouble."_

If it's not too much trouble? _**If it's not too much trouble?**_ As if she could stay away. "I'll be there in five minutes," she whispered. She tried to hang up the phone, but it slid through her trembling fingers and bounced off of the sidewalk. She knew this would happen. She _knew _it. If she found out this was -A and not just a random incident she was going to burn this town down, and she wouldn't stop looking until she found the lying, manipulative, murderous bitch.

She was at the point where she didn't care what happened to herself. Dealing with her own injuries or problems was much less troublesome than picking up the pieces of her broken friends and family. But Toby? Toby was the one person in her life that she would stop at nothing to protect. There wasn't a thing in the world she wouldn't do to keep him safe, and if all of her efforts had failed then her retaliation would be swift and it would be devastating for the one that hurt him.

She was hard pressed to tell what the dominant emotion churning through her stomach was; rage, terror, or guilt. Rage, because how dare anyone consider hurting Toby? There were plenty of people in the world that deserved to suffer, but Toby was not one of them. After everything he had been through he deserved nothing but light. Terror because she had no idea what had happened, but if her -A suspicions were accurate it was nothing good. And guilt because this was all her fault. Toby never would have become a cop if he hadn't felt some misplaced need to protect her. She never should have broken down in front of him, because she was sure that that only renewed his desire to keep her safe.

_Her heart leapt in her chest and the tears ran freely down her cheeks as he gently pressed his forehead into hers. The tears only served to irritate her eye, but that was okay. Because for the first time in awhile she felt completely safe._

_"Spence?" He breathed, lightly running his thumb over her thigh._

_"Mmm?" Words weren't possibly right now if she wanted to gain any semblance of control._

_"I know that you're not really on board with me becoming a cop, and that's alright. I just need you to remember what I told you the other day. You'll never be alone. Not even for a single second, Spence. I'm right here with you, always. I'm never leaving. I don't think that I could leave you even if I wanted to. And if becoming a cop ensures that we get to spend the rest of our lives together it's an easy decision. It's a sacrifice that I can happily make."_

_"I just- I don't want you to get hurt, Toby. You've already gone through enough because of me." She knew he didn't like it when she talked like that, but she had to make him understand where her fears were coming from._

_"You still don't get it." He pulled away so that he could look her into the eyes, and he bushed her hair back behind her ear. "You didn't make me go through anything. I would go to the end of the world to keep you safe. Anything that we've gone through together is worth it. I don't think you realize how much you've done for me, Spence. I don't know where I'd be if you didn't come to tutor me that day. Probably holed up in my bedroom still being Jenna's seeing eye dog. Or maybe even dead. You changed my world. I would do anything for you, sweetheart."_

"Spencer!"

She hadn't even realized that she was walking until her friends' panicked cries reached her ears. From the tenor of their tones she suspected they had been trying to catch up to her for awhile. She slowed down her pace to allow them a chance to catch up, but she didn't stop walking. She had to get to Toby. She felt a rough hand grab her shoulder and try to pull her to a stop, but she just shrugged them off and kept walking. Now that the hospital was in sight her panic was only escalating. He was in there. He was inside, and he was hurt. He needed her.

"Spencer, what's going on?" Aria stepped in front of her, worry coloring her face.

She shook her head and dodged her friend, entering the hospital. There would be time to explain later, and her friends would understand. Hanna and Aria both have dealt with critically injured boyfriends. She walked to the front desk, having to literally hold herself back from breaking out into a full on run. She should have asked Mr. Cavanaugh what floor to go to, then she could have skipped this stupid step. "Toby Cavanaugh," she breathed, her voice cracking at the end.

She was far too emotional right now. She needed to reign it in until she knew for certain what had happened. The woman at the desk gave her a sympathetic smile as she keyed Spencer's inquiry into the keyboard. "He's on the 12th floor in room 698, but it says he isn't allowed visitors yet. Feel free to wait in the lounge right off of the elevators."

"Okay," she nodded shortly and walked toward the elevators. She could feel Aria and Hanna following after her, but they no longer questioned her, having obviously heard her ask the receptionist for Toby. "You guys don't have to stay," she whispered.

Aria walked next to her and slipped her phone into Spencer's hand. "Are you kidding? You guys were with me every step of the way when Ezra got shot. Like I could possibly leave you now."

"Right?" Hanna chimed in as the three girls slid into the elevator together. "I literally probably would have curled up in a ball and flipping died had you guys not been there when Caleb got hurt. But maybe Toby's alright, Spence. What did you hear?"

"Um- his dad said he got hurt pretty badly, but he didn't tell me what happened." She was going to cry, and she didn't really want to do it in front of her friends. She loved them so much, but they never understood when she had moments of weakness. And she didn't want to be that person for them. She didn't just want, she **needed **to be their irresolute leader. She needed to be strong, if not for herself for them. And even more than that, she needed to be strong for Toby. Because God knew that he was always unashamedly made sure that she was safe and protected, and he offered a solid shoulder for her to cry on when she needed it. She would be whatever he needed now.

_"Are you sure that you want to do this?" She smoothed back his new, short hair and avoided his eyes. A large part of her hoped that he would have changed his mind, that way she would know that he was safe. But a much smaller, incredibly selfish, part of her wanted him to do it. He was right. This was their best chance to end this, and she was so tired of everything. She wanted it over._

_"I do," he murmured, bending down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "I have to. But don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine." He finished buttoning up his uniform and brushed a gentle kiss over her forehead. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too," she whispered, gently intertwining their fingers together. "I love you so much."_

_She could feel him working himself up to pulling away from her, but before he could she wrapped both of her arms around his waist and tucked her face into the crook of his neck. "You were right. The uniform kind of is a turn on," she muttered, trying for a laugh._

_She was rewarded with a soft chuckle and a calming kiss to the crown of her head. "I have to go, sweetheart. But please, **please **promise me that you'll be safe today. Don't take any unnecessary risks." _

The girls were talking, but she couldn't listen any longer. Her breath caught in her throat as she walked off of the elevator and into the lounge. She couldn't see Toby yet, but he was on this floor. They were breathing the same air. She could feeling his presence as strongly as she ever had. Because, while he might be hurt, he was alive, and that meant everything in the world. He could have died. He could have been irreparably damaged. But instead there was the possibility of recovery, and that was everything.

"Spencer?"

Her head whipped to the right so quickly that her spine cracked loudly. "Mr. Cavanaugh. Please tell me you know more. What's going on? Is he okay?" She wanted to fall apart. She wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. She wanted to stare off into space until she knew that he was okay. But she wouldn't do that. She escaped Radley. She managed to crawl her way out of that hell, and she sure as shit wasn't going to get sent back there. Especially now that Toby needed her.

"All I know is what Detective Holbrook told me," Mr. Cavanaugh gestured to the familiar detective who was nursing a cup of coffee in the corner. The detective nodded at her, but she immediately looked away.

"What is he doing here?" She asked, momentarily distracted.

"He was with Toby when it happened," he offered. "Apparently they were responding to a call in a seedy motel on the outskirts of Rosewood."

"Wait," she interrupted. "The Lost Woods Resort?" Her voice dropped to a near inaudible level. This was looking more and more like it was another move in the unending -A game.

"Yes," he said, confused. "How did you know that?"

"I um- the kids at Rosewood High like to dare each other to go there. Anyway, what happened?" She didn't much like the man before her, and she was certain that she would never be able to fully forgive him for the way that he treated Toby. But she would be forever grateful that he called her here now.

"Toby bent down to pick up a piece of paper. Detective Holbrook said he looked shocked as he read it, and that he was about to say something when someone popped out and stuck a knife in him." Mr. Cavanaugh sounded sad, and she was sure that he was. But he should maybe try having a part in his son's life when he wasn't in danger. It would come across as more genuine that way.

At his words she literally saw the room sway and felt all of the blood drain from her face. "W-what did this person look like? Did he say?"

"I didn't see him," Detective Holbrook said from behind them. Spencer turned to look at him as he continued. "He was wearing a black hoodie."

Spencer took a shaky step back and leaned against the wall, using it's solidity to support herself as she slid down. She rested her chin against her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. No. **No. _No. _**This was all her fault. She knew this was going to happen. She _knew _it. She warned him. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to show everyone that she was more than the girl that was committed to a mental institution. But the information that she had just been given made it impossible.

"Spencer-" Detective Holbrook began, but he stopped talking as her phone went off.

Spencer didn't want to read it. She knew that it was -A, the timing was just too opportune. But she had to read it, because it might have information about whatever it was that Toby discovered. She slid her phone open and whimpered slightly as she read the text. _'My aim was a little off. Next time I won't miss. Better keep lover boy close to home. xoxo -A'_

"Spencer, I have the note that Toby was reading, and it has your name in it."

Her eyes whipped up to take in Detective Holbrook's expression. What?


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU GUYS. YOU GUYS. YOU CRAZY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. I got such an incredible response to that first chapter that I couldn't stop myself from writing like crazy so that you guys could have this.**

**To answer a question I got, this story is canon as of last week's episode. I know where I'm going with this, and something that happens in the next episode could theoretically throw it off. So yes, canon as of 5x10 :).**

**LOVE YOU ALL TO THE MOON AND BACK! If you want it fast it'd be in your best intentions to let me know what you think, because it seriously motivates me to write SO MUCH FASTER.**

Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away

_Time to Be Your 21- Alexz Johnson_

Chapter 2

SPOV

She couldn't wrap her head around what Detective Holbrook was telling her. Toby had found a note, and something in that note was damning enough that it warranted a knife to the gut; and they still had the note? Maybe Toby's sacrifice would actually help them end this. Either that or it would piss -A off to the point that they declared another World War A.

But before she could question the detective a doctor slipped into the waiting room. "Do we have anyone waiting for a Toby Cavanaugh?"

Any conversations were immediately forgotten. Any -A theorizing could wait. _Toby. _She shakily stood up and ghosted behind Mr. Cavanaugh as they went to talk to the doctor.

The doctor nodded and gave them a sad smile. "Toby's a real fighter. He's lucky that the knife missed all of his organs. There was substantial blood loss, but we've given him a transfusion and he should be just fine."

Her knees almost gave out at the doctor's words. It was relief like she had never experienced. It washed over her like an ocean wave. He would be okay. He'd live, and right now that meant everything in the world. "Can we see him?" She asked in an insubstantial whisper. She wasn't really capable of more right now with the overwhelming emotions still compressing her throat. He would be okay, and consequentially, so would she. If she had Toby by her side she could make it through anything. But without him... flashes of the devastated girl that was committed to Radley flashed through her mind like an unwanted movie reel.

"He's not awake yet, but he should be soon. I don't see a problem if you want to go sit with him. Just call a nurse if he wakes up distressed or in pain."

Spencer nodded, and without waiting for the permission of his father she exited the waiting room. Just before sliding through the door she caught sight of her friends, deep in conversation with Detective Holbrook. The small part of her that was focused on anything other than Toby gave them a nod of approval. She trusted them with this. They would let her know what Holbrook had to say later.

The ten feet that separated her from Toby's room went on for an eternity. The looks, sounds, and smell of the hospital were making her sick to her stomach. After he was released for his broken arm last year she promised herself that it would never happen again. He would never have another stay in the hospital because of her. She would much prefer that they both be alone and miserable if the alternative was life-threatening injury.

Her breath was violently ripped from her chest and her head spun like a demented carousel as she walked into the hospital bed. She hadn't even looked at Toby yet, but just the knowledge that he was in this room, that he had just been stabbed due to her inability to figure out who -A is, overwhelmed her with an incomprehensible level of guilt. Oh Toby.

She walked to his bedside and gently put her hand on top of his still, cold hand. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, her words lingering only between the two of them. "I'm **so **sorry, Toby. I know you never want to hear it, but God, you should never have gotten mixed up with me. I just- I don't know, you're the only thing that keeps me going. I would be lost without you. I don't mean to be all gooey and romantic. I'll leave that to you, you loser." She laughed quietly and laced her fingers together with his. "My life is so much better with you in it, but it's more than obvious that yours would be vastly improved if you didn't have to deal with my demons. -A never would have-"

"Stop." He demanded in a quiet voice, practically scaring the life out of her.

"Toby?" She whispered, hardly believing it. The trembling fingers on her free hand lightly brushed down his prominent jaw line. When he blinked his eyes open it was like the deep blue warmed her soul and calmed her body. He was okay. "_Toby!_"

The first thing she noticed was that he was squinting, which she immediately took to mean that the lights were hurting his eyes. She couldn't blame him. They were blindingly bright. She reached across the bed and dimmed the lights to a less painful level. "I- Maybe I should- Are you okay?" She stammered, her tone dripping with desperation. He was awake, but she honestly didn't know if she could handle him hurting. He had been through enough already.

"It kind of feels like someone set my chest on fire, but other than that, yeah." She had to lean in to hear his quiet murmur, but that was okay. She couldn't be close enough to him right now, but she knew that she shouldn't touch him. He was hooked up to so many wires that she was liable to hurt rather than comfort. And she wouldn't be the cause of anymore pain for him.

He sighed and pulled their intertwined fingers toward him and brushed his lips gently across her knuckles. "Get that guilt look off of your face, Spence."

"But-"

"No buts," he interrupted. "I don't want to talk about injuries or -A or guilt for the next two minutes. For two minutes I want you to just come here, because I think we _both_ need a second."

"I don't want to hurt you," she said reluctantly. She gnawed on her bottom lip as she stared at the tempting space next to him. "And your dad-" she turned around to look at Mr. Cavanaugh and frowned when she saw that he was gone. "**was **here."**  
**

"Seriously Spence. I don't care about my dad or anything else right now. Please just come lay down with me for a second."

And when she looked at him she saw that it wasn't just for her sake that he asked her to join him on the bed. He would never admit it outright, but he needed to calm down just as much as she did. He got stabbed, he found something that escalated the -A game, and he woke up to her morose soliloquy; none of those things made for a very relaxing afternoon.

God, did she ever know the healing power of Toby's arms. He got her through so much just by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight until her vexation slowly dissipated and her body was consumed by an unparalleled sense of tranquility. Nothing could hurt her while he held her. Was it so unbelievable that he felt even a fraction of that about her? If she could help him at all she owed it to him.

She nodded wordlessly and carefully climbed into the bed next to him. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his side. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair as he pressed a series of light kisses to the crown of her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Spencer."

She wanted to snort in disbelief. She wanted to protest that he would be far better off without her, but she wouldn't do that to him. Besides, it wasn't as though he hadn't heard it from her in the past. He knew her exact feelings on the subject. Instead she simply nuzzled her face into his chest and closed her eyes to better take in the healing power of his lips against her skin. It just served to remind her of the fact that he was okay. "You don't have to thank me, baby. Whatever it takes for you to feel better, okay?"

"I just- Can we just lay here for a little bit? I know we need to talk, but I need to remind myself that you're alright first."

It was starting to scare her how defeated he sounded. What had he found? But she wasn't in a position to deny him anything. "Of course."

They laid together in silence for an indeterminate amount of time sharing loving kisses and wiping away stray tears. Slowly, as the minutes ticked away, both of them began to relax in each other's loving embrace. Toby was the only one who could do this for her. He was the only one who could take her from a terrified, stress out mess to relaxed. He was the only one who could have comforted her right now.

"Okay," he murmured. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Mhmm." She didn't want to say more, because if he wasn't ready she wanted him to feel free to take his time. If he heard the eagerness in her voice he would rush to comply with her needs. Right now, more than ever, he needed to think about himself. She shrugged out of his embrace and sat up, perching on the edge of the bed. Both of her hands reached for his, hoping that the gentle pressure of her hands in his would comfort him somehow.

"I doubt I have much more to tell you than you already know... but maybe there's a small detail that Holbrook wouldn't have noticed." He paused, probably to consider where he should best start. "We got a call to go to the Lost Woods Resort. Someone said that they saw shadows moving inside when they used the long driveway to turn around. We did the normal thing and looked around, but we didn't see anything. I was feeling a bit apprehensive, because it felt like someone was watching us. But I didn't think much of it."

"You know that's where-"

"Where you found -A's first lair? Yeah, which is another reason I was apprehensive, I think. What better cover than to use somewhere you had already used?" He hesitated. He released one of her hands and began to gently trace absentminded shapes on the soft skin of her forearm. "And I really just wanted to find something for you."

"Which you did," she sighed. "and got a knife to the stomach."

"Yeah, speaking of that." he wrinkled his forehead, looking more troubled than she had ever seen. "Are you sure that Fitz guy isn't on the -A team? Because the person that attacked me was absolutely a guy."

She tensed up at the thought. She tossed -A suspects through her head, over and over and over again. It was a constant soundtrack in her troubled mind. But the issue was that every single one of her suspects were women. Who was this mystery man? "Aria sure thinks so. And I mean, he did take a bullet for us..."

"Maybe Shana wasn't -A? Maybe that's what Fitz wanted you to think."

It was a valid theory, but she just wasn't sure. Ezra seemed sincere in his attempted redemption. But there was a more important question that she needed answered. "What did the note say, Toby?"

His eyes hardened at the mention of the allusive piece of paper. "Do you think that Spencer knows?"

"That's it?" She was a bit concerned that she was called out by name in a note that was left in -A's possible lair, but it was much less worrisome than she had thought. "That's all it said?"

He nodded, his lips pressed into a tight line. "Isn't that enough? They're worried about you, Spencer. You have to stay safe."

It wasn't the first time that -A had tried to hurt her, kill her even. She had always been a threat to their enemy because she could think logically and see patterns in things that others couldn't see. She was confident that she would be the one who figured out who -A was, and obviously -A probably saw that as well. She would always be a threat to them, and therefore she would always be their target. But she didn't say that to Toby. She didn't need him to panic over protecting her. He was maniacal enough about it already. "I will. Don't worry ab-"

Both of them started violently as the door to his hospital room slammed open.

"Hanna!" Aria swatted at their blonde friend's arm. "A little decorum, please? We're in a hospital."

"Oh please," she waved a dismissive hand in Aria's direction. "This place could use a little excitement." She glanced over to the bed and an eager smile stretched across her face when she saw them. "Toby! You're still alive!"

"Hanna!" Aria gasped again, but it was muffled by the sound of Toby's raucous laughter.

"Still among the living, Hanna." He gave her a genuine smile.

"What did you guys want?" Spencer was smiling, but her voice was less warm than Toby's. They were a handful, and Toby needed to rest.

"Oh! Shit, yeah. We got the note from Gabe, and-"

"Gabe?" Spencer questioned.

"Holbrook, let's not get into this again," Hanna brushed her off and continued. "Anyways, it didn't give us a ton of information, but it did tell us one thing."

"What are you talking about, Han?" She sighed. When Hanna had an answer she drew it out slowly so she could so off her intelligence. It was actually kind of adorable.

"Well, I don't know what they were talking about _**in** _the note, but I definitely recognized the handwriting. And you will too." Hanna slid the paper to Spencer who gingerly unwrapped it. It took her less than a second to see what Hanna saw.

_**No. ** _No way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! This chapter is shorter, but it sets up the next chapter pretty well :). I hope you like it as much as you've liked the other chapters! This story has gotten the most UNBELIEVABLE response, and I can't believe how much you've all liked it! It started as a one shot, and now all I know is it will be a less than 10 chapter shot. Because I keep expanding it slightly haha!**

**Let me know what you think and what your theories are! Because those are the best reviews ever! Tell me your favorite part! And what you think is going on! Those are the best reviews ever!**

**Haha, and thanks caitycaites for insisting that I write this chapter first! I definitely needed some direction.**

**OMG SPEAKING OF IDK WHAT, WHAT ABOUT THAT PLL FINALE PROMO!? TALK ABOUT A HEART ATTACK!? WHO DO YOU THINK DIES? WHO DO YOU THINK GETS ARRESTED!?**

You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without

_Don't Deserve You- Plumb_

Chapter 3

SPOV

She brushed her fingers over the slight indent created by the letters on the page. It was a handwriting that she knew well. It was handwriting that she had seen on countless birthday cards and sets of biology notes. And it was the handwriting that she had never expected to see right now.

"I know we suspected her of going rogue, but-"

"It's something totally different to see it confirmed," Aria finished for her. "I know. I'm freaking out right now. This is crazier than crazy."

"Want to clue in the one on his death bed?" Toby asked in the most impatient voice that she had ever heard from him. It made her lips twitch in mild amusement. He didn't pull off mad very well.

She put her hand on his without taking her eyes off of the note. "Alison wrote this."

"Are you sure?" He sounded much less shocked than she felt, like he already knew the answer.

She squeezed his hand in response as she continued to study the note. "There's something else written in this corner." She twisted so that Toby could see too since he was the on who was injured.

"It looks like something was there, but I can't read it," he said.

"Well, that's a lot of help," Hanna sighed, always the dramatic one.

"Okay," Spencer laughed. Drama queen Hanna always brought that side out in her. "Time for the peanut gallery to go. Toby needs to rest."

Hanna looked as though she were going to protest, but Aria nodded and grabbed Hanna's arm, all but dragging her out. "Bye Toby!" They chorused as they slid through the heavy hospital room door.

"Bye," he chuckled, even though they were gone. He looked at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm not the only one that needs some rest, Spence."

"I already told you that I'm fine." He needed to stop worrying about her. It was counterproductive and it was annoying in a way that kind of turned her insides into mush.

"And I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't believe you." He wrapped an arm loosely around her waist and applied the lightest of pressures until she acquiesced to his obvious desire and unfolded her lean body next to him.

She would never admit it, but he was right. She was completely overwhelmed with her life at the moment what with Melissa's secrecy, her parents' uncertain future, this escalating -A game, and Alison's apparent duplicity. And now Toby's brush with death. He was the _only _thing that kept her sane through the lunacy of her life. She couldn't lose him. She **had **to keep him safe. But right now she had to rest. "Maybe this was a good idea," she mumbled into his neck, half hoping that he didn't hear her.

"I'll refrain from saying I told you so," he chuckled, the air tickling her neck. She burrowed deeper into his side, and he responded by pressing his face into her hair. "Spence, I love you so much."

"Love you too," she murmured as her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

After two long days Toby was released from the hospital. Two days of observation, tests, and a lingering fear. Two days of vigilant observation in which she never left his side no matter how much he begged her to. But it wasn't happening. What if -A came back? What if he had taken a turn for the worst? No, she wasn't going anywhere.

She watched as Toby climbed into the passenger seat of her car. Once he was settled and his seat belt buckled she walked around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat. "To your loft?"

"If you don't mind." His voice was soft and introspective, not at all like his normal self. He was upset for some reason, and she didn't like it at all.

She grabbed one of his hands and chanced a glance at him as she approached a stop sign. "What's wrong, Toby?"

When he didn't answer immediately she looked in the rear view mirror to ensure that no one was behind her before putting the car in park and turning to him. She was being a bit overprotective, and she knew it. But she had dealt with his caveman protective tendencies for the past two years, he could handle this now.

He hesitated before looking at her. "I just- I'm worried about you."

"Toby-"

"No Spence, seriously," he grabbed her other hand to stop her from turning away. "I love you so much, and I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt. Especially if it's something that I could have prevented."

"Hey," she said softly. "I've been dealing with this for a long time, sweetheart. I know how to keep myself safe."

A sharp honk from behind them caused the two of them to break apart with a start. She looked in the review mirror and rolled her eyes at the impatient, ostentatious, yellow convertible behind them. "Everything will be fine, Toby," she murmured as she continued on her drive to his loft.

"Are your parents going to be home tonight?" He asked.

It actually took her a moment to remember. "Um, no I don't think so. They're working on some big case in Boston for the rest of the week."

"Will you stay with me tonight, then? Please?" He glanced out the window and up at his loft as she pulled next to the curb at the Brew. "I know that you can take care of yourself, Spence. But just do it for my peace of mind? I just need to know that you're safe."

She didn't protest, because staying with him would help her in her devious, master plan of keeping an eye on him. "Fine, but I need to get some clothes and stuff from my house first."

"That's fine, I'll come with you."

"That's totally unnecessary," she sighed, brushing her thumb across the back of his hand. "Go get settled in bed, and I'll be back in a half an hour or so. I'll even stop by the Red Box and get us a couple movies."

"Spencer-"

"Toby," she laughed, feigning lightheartedness that she didn't quite feel. "What's going to happen to me in my house? Just go lay down, okay? I'll pick up some food too. What do you want?"

He shook his head. "I'll order a pizza. And if you aren't back here in a half hour I'm going to come looking for you."

"I accept those terms." She laughed for real this time, and she leaned across the car to kiss him. "I love you, alright? I don't mean to be a pain in the ass, it's just that you need to rest. I know that you feel better, but you'll never get to 100% if you don't relax for awhile."

He nodded, touching his forehead to hers. "Stay safe. I love you too."

That forehead touch always left her in a daze. As Toby slid out the door and walked toward the stairs she was in a blissful kind of stupor. No matter what happened in her life, no matter the struggles she was going through, Toby could always make things better for her. When he got to the base of the stairs he turned back to look at her with a pained expression on his face.

Before he could do something stupid like come back she pulled away from the curb and took the short drive to her house. The further she got from Toby the worse she began to feel. She took it as concern for her injured boyfriend, but maybe it was something more. Either way, all she knew was that she had to hurry before he deemed her absence too lengthy and came looking for her.

Because no one was home she slid through the door absentmindedly, and walked up the steep staircase without thinking too much about it. She walked into her room and reached for her duffle bag underneath of her bed.

"Hello, Spencer."

She started violently at the unexpected voice and hit her head on the cool metal of her bed frame. "Ouch! Shit!"

"You were always the clumsy one," the voice sighed in disappointment.

Spencer slid out from under her bed and took in the familiar face of her former best friend. "What are you doing here, Alison?"

"Stand up. Show a little respect, Spencer." Her nasally voice was already grating on Spencer's frayed nerves.

She snorted, but she stood up anyway. "You have to earn respect, Alison. And it seems to me that all you've earned is disdain from the people who **continuously risked their lives for you **only to find out that you were -A all along."

"Hmm," she flashed her signature smirk and took a small step forward. "That's all I needed to know, Spence. I'm really sorry for this."

"What are you talking about?" She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Alison didn't apologize, and God knows that the girl had done plenty that was deserving of apology.

"See, I was hoping that lover boy hadn't shown you that note, because it was fun pulling the shade on you. If you can fool the smartest person that you know then you can fool anyone, but now..." She trailed off and nodded at something over Spencer's shoulder.

Before Spencer could turn and see what she was looking at a powerful arm wrapped around her waist from behind and a large hand clamped over her mouth. The hand muffled her screams and the arm restricted her panicked movements. Before she could consider a way to get out of this a blinding pain shot through her head and she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**THAT FINALE!? OMG. I CAN'T BREATHE. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK!? all in all i loved it! But I'm still emotional and super sad!**

**And like this? I shouldn't be posting this tonight because everyone's so focused on the finale haha. But I'll post it anyway. Because I literally have no self control.**

**THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN THE MOST INCREDIBLE RESPONSE. you all have no idea how much I love you and love that you love this! Love you to the moon and back, and don't forget to let me know what you think and check out my other stories!**

**Next chapter is from Toby's POV again.**

Chapter 4

TPOV

He was an idiot. He was a fucking idiot. He never should have let her go on her own. The minute hand on his watch slowly ticked on until she was five minutes late, ten minutes late, and at fifteen minutes late he vaulted up from his spot on the bed and walked into the living room to snag his keys from the hook they rested on. This was not okay. She wouldn't have been five minutes late without calling him, let alone _fifteen._

She was in trouble, and he never should have let her go alone. Not with a psychopath out there that theoretically saw her as a threat. He knew that Spencer could intellectually take down anyone. But she was so small, _**so** **small. **_If -A was a man he didn't see how she physically had a chance of escape. He was _**so stupid.**_**  
**

As he walked outside to his truck he dialed the one person that he thought could help.

_"Hello?"_

He started his truck and pulled out into the street before answering. Maybe there was still time to help Spencer, so he wasn't going to waste and of it. "Hanna? It's Toby. I think Spencer's in trouble. Can you call the other girls and Caleb and meet me at her house?"

He didn't have the patience to listen to her ask questions, and he didn't want to snap at her. He was too wound up to stop himself right now, but he would regret it later. The truck's engine whined as he pushed it to its limit, trying to get to Spencer's house just a moment sooner. He was slowly learning that a minute could mean everything.

But as he pulled up in front of the house and saw the gate open and her car still in the driveway he knew he was too late. He had visited the house of Hastings with Spencer many times, and he had never seen the gate open. Furthermore, if she had just gotten hung up at the house she would have called him. She saw how worried he was. She wouldn't have just let that exacerbate. She would have called. He jumped out of the truck and started walking toward the house.

"Toby! I'm glad I caught you."

And at the sound of her voice every ounce of anger he had been repressing viciously rose to the surface. He spun on his heel and walked the five steps that it took to get right up in her face. "I'm not playing games right now, Alison. What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about?" The innocent look on her face may have been enough to fool him had he not known better. "Get away from me, you freak!"

He stood his ground, not about to let her get away with this. "I swear to God, Alison. I've never hit a girl before, but if you don't tell me what you did to Spencer I'll-"

"Toby, stop!"

Emily's soft voice and her hand on his arm brought him back to reality. As angry as he was, as happy as he would be to see Alison knocked out on the ground, he couldn't do this right now. He needed to focus. Spencer needed him. He nodded to himself and took a step back. "Em-"

"I'll take care of it," she said softly, giving him the most sympathetic look that he had ever seen.

She turned to Alison, and her voice took on a ferocious tone. "Tell us what you know, Alison."

"I already told you-"

Emily interrupted immediately. "No. No, you don't get to lie right now. I'm starting to doubt you were ever in trouble, but if we ever did **anything **for you you have to realize how much of that was Spencer. We all helped, but Spencer was the brains. She figured things out. She worked day and night to figure out who murdered you, and then to figure out how to bring you home. We never would have been able to do it without her. If you have any shred of decency within you help us help her."**  
**

Toby studied Alison's face carefully, and if he wasn't mistaken he was seeing a little bit of guilt. She bit her lip and looked at Emily desperately. "I- Damn it, Em. It's not like I- _Of course_ you guys helped me. It's just- I **can't **tell you. But you know who can. And if you find Spencer in time tell her- tell her that I'm sorry."

"Stop speaking in flipping hyroglipics, and either tell us where Spencer is or get the hell out of my sight before I kick your ass."

He jumped at the unexpected sound of Hanna's voice from behind him. He side glanced behind him and saw Hanna, Caleb, and Aria approaching. He was relieved that they were here. He would quite literally do anything to ensure Spencer's safety, and he was also grateful that he wasn't the only person in her life that felt this way. Surely the five of them could figure this out.

"It's actually hieroglyphics, Han. But continue," Aria said, her voice as hard as anyone's and her eyes never leaving Alison's.

"You can't be serious. She isn't going to tell us anything," Emily continued their conversation from before the other three showed up.

"She will with the proper motivation," Alison glanced at Hanna. "I just- I need to go. I need to look after myself. I was never as brave as you four were." She turned around and walked back toward her house. And as much as Toby wanted to chase her down he didn't. She probably didn't know much more than they did.

"You mean you were a shittier friend," Hanna muttered. "Did someone check inside?"

"When I got here the gate was open and her car was still here. She- she would have called me if she was going to be late," Toby said, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"Still, we should check. There might be clues or something," Aria said.

Hanna turned to look at Emily. "Em, what was Alison talking about? Who are we supposed to go talk to?"

"Um, Mona I think. She said she, and she gave a very pointed stare toward you. And let's be honest, when does the Mona Monster not have at least some of the answers." She sighed. "But I doubt she's going to talk to anyone but you, Han."

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do," he spoke suddenly. Everyone else surprisingly shut up and listened to him. He wasn't used to being any type of authority figure, the kind of person that other people listen to, but the thought of Spencer hurt or in pain brought that side out in him. There wouldn't be any messing around. They had to find her, and they had to do it now. "Aria, Hanna, Caleb... stay here and search the house. If you find anything text me. Once you're done here go to Mona. Em, come with me."

"Where are we going?" Emily questioned, taking a small step in his direction.

"To the police station. It's about time to see whether this cop thing was any use at all." And with that he turned without another word. He could hear Emily following behind him, which was good. Because he didn't think that he had any more words in him. If he tried to speak he'd probably do something embarrassing like scream or cry.

Over and over and over again Spencer apologized for bringing this mess into his life. She told him how much she loved him and needed him. He always returned the sentiments, of course, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she underestimated the depths of his feelings for her. He couldn't even put them to words in his own mind. She was... everything. She was just everything. And a life without her wasn't something that he even wanted to think about. He needed her like the air he breathed and the ground that he walked on. She was as vital to his survival as anything.

"Toby..." Emily tried as they climbed into his truck, but he just shook his head and pulled out onto the street. He was speeding again, but he didn't care. A ticket would be inconsequential at this point.

The drive to the police station was unbelievably short. Probably because he was going about twenty miles per house over the speed limit. He hopped out of his truck and, without even bothering to shut the door behind him, he strode up the path to the police station. His inner monologue was half unspoken prayer for her safety and half steeling himself for what he knew that he had to do.

"Toby, wait. What are you going to tell them?" Emily mumbled as she finally caught up to him.

"Nothing you don't want them to know. Don't worry about it." He pushed past her and to the front desk. "Barry." He muttered, getting the attention of the cop sitting in front of the computer.

"Cavanaugh? What's up man? Shouldn't you be resting?" The older man looked concerned, and had Toby been less consumed with a debilitating worry for his girlfriend he might have been touched.

"I have a problem," he admitted. He hated going to other people for help. He'd rather solve his problems on his own or suffer in silence. But for Spencer he'd do anything. "I think something's happened to my girlfriend."

"That's Spencer Hastings, correct?" He typed a few fluid keystrokes out on the computer. "What's going on?"

"I- Okay this is going to sound weird... You know about the note that Detective Holbrook and I found, right?" He didn't know how to explain this without sounding like he was overreacting.

"Yeah, we're still analyzing it, but we haven't really found anything yet."

"I think that it's pretty clear that whoever wrote that note sees Spencer as a threat. She went back to her house after bringing me home from the hospital, and she never came back. I went over to her house and her gate was open and her car was there. It's just- That's so unlike her, and I'm really worried." His voice cracked at the end, and he felt Emily's fingers graze over his arm. It was nice, but it wasn't the fingers that he wanted to feel. He wouldn't be able to relax until he saw Spencer was safe and sound.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Just a couple hours," he said anxiously. "But it's so unlike her, Barry. She's-" he broke off pitifully. He wished he could stay strong, but a series of horrifying scenarios ran through his head like one of those old fashioned movies. Spencer bleeding, unconscious, or even dead... he couldn't do this. He couldn't do life without her.

Emily grabbed his hand and continued for him. "Spencer's a bit of a control freak. She's- she's a worrier, so she'd never leave someone worrying about her if she could help it. If she told Toby she'd be back at a certain time she would have been 10 minutes early just to keep him calm, **especially **since he's hurt. I know you have to wait a certain amount of time before you can declare her missing or whatever, but isn't there anything you can do? Listen to the people who know her the best. This isn't her. Something's happened."**  
**

"Listen, I feel for you guys. I really do. But we can't legally do anything until she's been missing for 24 hours. What I can suggest is that you go check her house again. Maybe your paths got crossed on your way here."

Rage and desperation ran through his veins like they were doused in ice. What was the point of all of this? He became a cop so he could get answers about his mom and so that he could protect Spencer, the only person left in his life that he could not lose. He didn't even want to think about losing her, but now he was faced with just that. She was gone, and he had no idea how to help her. He had no idea where to start. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again, but he just didn't care any more. He was overwhelmed by emotions.

His fingers dug into the counter to stop himself from sliding to his knees. "I- Damn it. She's in **trouble. She's in trouble. **And it's going to be on you if we can't get to her in time."

Without another word he turned around, trusting that Emily would follow him. If he stayed in there for another second he was going to go into a blind rage, and he would probably lose his cop career before it really even began. How could they not agree to help him? How could they not see.

As he climbed into his truck he knew exactly what he needed to do. If his being a cop couldn't save Spencer then maybe his time on the -A team could.

SPOV

She woke up with a quiet groan. The first thing she notice was that wherever she was was the approximate temperature of a freezer. She was so cold that hypothermia was actually a legitimate concern. She had no control over her tremble extremities. And the next thing that struck her was that it was dark. And by dark she meant pitch black. Typically you could make out shapes in figures in the blackness, but this was just nothingness.

She didn't want to be afraid. The last thing that she wanted was to give the person that took her the satisfaction, but she couldn't hold back the tears. This was truly the most terrifying experience of her life, and she could no longer hold back the tears. At least the salty water droplets warmed her face slightly.

"Spencer?"

She started violently at the unexpected sound of the voice. She didn't know where it was coming from, but she certainly knew who it belong to. "**No. **_You? _You have got to be kidding me."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is confusing and it should be :). Totally intentional. Let me know your theories okay!**

**There should be about three more chapters of this, my dears. Let me know what you think, because I would looooove to hear from you! The reviews, the favorites, the follows... they are all WONDERFUL! I love you!**

**ALSO... WRITING MONA HURTS. THIS IS ALL.**

**If you're reading my other stories, you can expect an update to Our Horizons Meet in the next couple days :)**

Chapter 5

TPOV

The storm that was raging outside his truck only served as a visual representation of the complex emotions that were raging inside of him. A vehement sense of anguish threatened to send him to his knees. There was no denying it. This was all his fault. Had he been thinking clearly, had his pain just been slightly less elevated, he would have never let her go back to her house on her own. She was a staunch feminist, that was for sure. Almost to a fault sometimes. Usually he indulged her independence, but not when it was more than obvious that someone was after her. He never should have let this happen.

He would find her. He didn't care what it took, what he had to do. He **would **find her. Because she wasn't just a passing fling. She wasn't just the romance of his youth. She was his entire world. She was everything. When he looked into her eyes he didn't just see their beautiful shade of brown, he didn't just see the complex emotions swimming within them, he saw forever.

After his temporary dip into -A team related insanity he never thought that he would go there again. But the thought of Spencer in trouble... in pain... caused him to whole heartedly jump in head first. Because if anyone could help him find his girlfriend it was Mona Vanderwaal. He pulled up in front of her white house, his heart aching at what he had to do.

This time it was different, but it was also exactly the same. Just like last time, he was risking everything, he was forgoing his morals and what he knew was right at the off chance that he would be able to protect the love of his life. Because Spencer was worth that. He would literally do anything for her, even violence.. . and honestly, that scared the hell out of him. His judgement was distorted by an immense sense of panic. But he felt sure that this was the right move. He might have to set aside his morality, but he knew that Mona would know what to do.

He eyed Hanna's car as he walked up the driveway with Emily. He gave Emily a side glance. "Em, I know you don't like her, but keep your cool, okay? We need her help to find Spencer."

"There has to be-"

He shook his head, pulling her to a stop on Mona's front porch. "But there's not. There's no better way. Trust me, I know how it feels to make a deal with the devil, but Mona will be able to help us. I'm not sure what the price will be, but I'm willing to pay it for Spencer."

Emily looked like she had more to say, but she simply bit her tongue and nodded reluctantly. He gave her a grateful smile and opened the front door, joining their friends in the living room. It was incredibly strange to see Mona in such a normal setting when he was used to seeing her in a hoodie and various -A lairs.

Hanna looked up from her conversation with hopeful eyes. "Did the police help?"

"Nope," he sighed, sitting down next to Caleb on the couch. "They were as useless as ever. I'm not sure why-"

"As interesting as your little pity party is," Mona interrupted in her typical condescending tone, "I was about to tell these three how to find Spencer."

"How do you even know, Mona? You never explained that part." Hanna sounded like half of her wanted to know and the other half of her was dreading the answer.

She smirked up from the computer screen. "I put a tracker in something that I saw each of the four of you wearing often. Stalking is difficult when you don't know where someone is at all times. I may have stopped being -A, but I couldn't very well ask for my tracking device back, could I? So if Spencer's wearing that necklace... yep, I've got her."

It was annoying how smug Mona was about her time as -A. He was fairly confident that she was no longer the one torturing Spencer and the girls, but she almost seemed proud that she had been able to do it in the past. Quirky, dumb Mona pulling one over on four of the most popular girls at Rosewood High. It was sick. **She **was sick. Although he supposed that was the only way she had been able to do some of the things that she had done, his fake death and Spencer's subsequent response weighed heavy on his mind.

Varying degrees of shock and annoyance were present on the girls' faces, but he didn't care about that. Maybe he would later, but right now all cared about was Spencer. "Where is she, Mona? Let's go." He stood up without hesitation and made his way to the door.

"She's in Philly, and you'll get the exact address when we're there."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the girl. She was so tiny, but even his righteous anger wasn't enough to stop him from squirming under her gaze. It was something about her eyes. "You aren't coming. None of you are coming. There's no need for you all to put yourselves in danger."

"Cavanaugh," Caleb called out from his spot next to Hanna. "Are you forgetting that you got stabbed like 12 hours ago? You need some back up."

"I'm not telling you where she is unless I come as well. It's about time these unimaginable assholes pay for stealing my game from me." Mona's voice was as hard as steel. "No offense," she waved her hands at the girls. "you guys are alright now, I guess."

"God damn it," he cursed uncharacteristically. Didn't they see that they were wasting time that they didn't have? They had to go. "Fine. Caleb, Mona, come. You three," he looked at the girls, "you three go to Spencer's house in case she manages to escape without our help. Call me if anything changes and **stick together.**"

They protested, but he wasn't hearing it. The high pitched chatter fell on deaf ears as he turned on his heel and walked out the door. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know how long it would take him to get there or what he would be facing once he arrived. But what he did know was that Spencer was waiting for him on the other side, and that was the only thing that mattered.

When he found her he would kiss every part of her that he could reach, hold onto her, and never let her go again. He could keep her safe. If she wanted to run away and be anonymous in a city like New York, Chicago, or Los Angeles he would take her there. If she wanted to move into his loft he would start clearing out drawers. If she wanted to stay in her house that was okay too, he would just have to find a more creative way to protect her. When he got her back he would make sure that nothing could ever hurt her again.

He didn't even realize he had climbed into his truck until the doors slammed shut behind Caleb and Mona. Mona slipped a piece of paper with the address into his hand. "3425 South 5th Avenue. Do you know how to get there?"

An affirmative answer didn't seem necessary. He swerved out onto the street and pressed on the gas peddle until he reached a speed that would induce a heart attack in any police officers that he came across. As a newly minted cop it seemed like he should care about minute things like following the law, but right now they felt trivial. Everything felt trivial but finding her.

The trip was fast, and to Caleb and Mona's credit neither of them commented on his reckless driving. Granted, he hadn't hit anything, although there _were _a few near misses. But all of that was inconsequential. His focus was singular as he pulled up in front of the address that Mona had given to him. He knew that it might be a trap. An -A related attack on himself and Caleb would send the girls into a guilt induced frenzy. But it was the only option he had. "What do we do now?"

"I think we should probably just knock. I have a strong feeling that at least one of us will recognize the person inside."

Mona was good at this subterfuge thing, it was an undeniable fact. It seemed a bit too simple, but Mona was the master. He nodded and got out of his car and made his way up the steps that seemed to characterize every apartment building in the greater Philadelphia area. He didn't know if Mona and Caleb were following him, and he didn't care. The second that he reached the wooden door he pounded on it with his fist. The sudden movement caused a spasm of pain to shoot through his recently wounded chest, but he ignored it like he ignored everything this evening. It wasn't worth it.

For a second he worried that no one would answer the door, but that particular concern evaporated as he heard shuffling from within. This was it. This could be their greatest adversary... the person that had been making life hell for the only person in the entire universe that he was sure that he loved unconditionally. But as the door was pulled open he didn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't make it compute.

"I was really hoping that you wouldn't find me," the figure admitted.

Toby's shock quickly turned to anger. Before he realized what he was doing he swung his fist into his face. The satisfying crunch beneath his knuckles did little to alleviate his rage. Sometimes he liked to joke that his girlfriend had accused everyone in Rosewood of being -A at one point of time, but he was certain that she never suspected him. "**Where is she?**"

* * *

SPOV

She couldn't hear specific words, but she would recognize his low baritone anywhere. _Toby. _He had found her. But before she could call out her captor barreled through the door and wrapped one arm around her waist, neutralizing her movements, and another hand pressed over her mouth to stop her from crying out.

The grip he had on her was overkill though, because she couldn't move; she could barely even breath due to the chill pervading her bones. She had been cold before, but this was like nothing she had ever felt. She still couldn't see, but she wouldn't be surprised to find out that they had been keeping her in a freezer of some sort.

The hand released her mouth for a second. But before she could even take in a proper breath of air the hand was back with a cloth. A sweet scent filled her nostrils and clouded her brain. For a moment she felt fine, but then her limbs slowly began to give out and she felt her eyes roll back in her head.

"He thinks he's smart, but he's only hastening the completion of the plan. This is the last time you'll see me Spencer, and I sincerely apologize for my part in this. But the boss... he has things on all of us. He doesn't give us a choice. Try to remember that, okay?"

He was still talking, but she couldn't understand him anymore. Her mind was shutting itself down as she collapsed more heavily into him. Damn it, Wren. **Damn it.**

But the frantic nature of his actions and the voice she heard upstairs gave her a flicker of hope. Toby was looking for her. He was coming for her, and if she knew anything it was this: Toby Cavanaugh would not give up until he found her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kind of a set up chapter with answers, if that even makes sense! Haha, hope you guys like it and it was worth the wait!**

**As always, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6

Wren's POV

He hauled Spencer's thin frame more securely over his shoulder. For such a thin girl she was certainly rather heavy. He stumbled amongst the foliage until he found an appropriate spot. The rope in his pocket weighed heavy on his mind. Spencer was someone that he genuinely cared about, but he couldn't let it get out that he falsified his medical license. He couldn't let it get out that he took a job at Radley solely to search out information on the death of his sister, Bethany.

Originally he agreed to work for the so-called -A team because he believed the girls to be responsible for Bethany's death. Any sane person would have, considering she was going to visit Alison that night. But the more he got to know them the more be believed them incapable of hurting even a fly. They were sweet girls who were stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time with the worst company possibly, in Alison Dilaurentis.

In fact, the more time he spent working against the girls the more he believed the person he was working for to be responsible for his sister's murder.

That was why as he tied Spencer's wrists together he tied them loosely. He would give her every chance of escape. He was told to leave her deep in the words, but he hadn't gone too far from the road. He would give her every chance to escape.

He was about to walk away, but he paused thoughtfully. The carpenter had found her a bit too easily. And he thought that he had heard Mona's voice as well. The petite brunette had often bragged about pulling one over on the girls and planting tracking devices on them. He had always thought that she was boasting made up stories, but now he was second guessing himself.

His eyes perused Spencer's limp body, looking for something ideal for a bug; all that made sense was the necklace that he always saw her wear. It had a large charm that Mona could have cracked open and planted something inside.

If her rescue party found her too quickly it would be his head on a stick. He pulled a thin strip of fabric out of his bag and tied it around Spencer's mouth. Because if they _were _tracking her they would almost certainly arrive at the woods hastily. This would muffle her cries for help, assuming she had regained consciousness by the time they arrived. He slipped the necklace off of her neck and took it with him, intending upon hanging it on a tree some distance away. He wouldn't do anything to stop them from finding her, but it couldn't be too easy.

As he walked away he couldn't help but consider making his way to the airport. He couldn't do this anymore. Maybe it was time to go home.

TPOV

He stared in disbelief into the blue eyes of Jason Dilaurentis. They were so much like his sister's cool blue, but Jason's always had a kindness in them that his sister's had not, or so he thought. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He didn't like cursing, but the situation called for it.

Jason simply stepped aside and granted them entrance to his apartment. "I don't know what you're talking about, Toby. I'll overlook the punching thing, because you seem upset. I've always been a bit of a jackass when I'm upset, so being pissed at you would be bad karma." He paused, "But I think I need to grab some ice."

Toby took a large step forward, but was stopped by Caleb's arm in front of his chest. "You don't know that it was him, Toby. Breath and do this logically. Make sure he did something wrong before you kill him. Remember that we're working with Mona, here."

"Excuse you," she snapped from behind them. "This **is **the right place."

Toby looked down that the small girl who had ruined so many lives, and in that moment he knew that he had no other choice but to trust her. He would destroy anyone who tried to hurt Spencer, but he knew that finding her surpassed his skill level. They needed Mona for that. "Jason, drop the act. What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't **do **anything. I've been here all day." He pushed past the group and made his way toward the kitchen.

He was a calm guy. He really was. He could take most things in stride. But this? Losing Spencer brought out a sense of desperation in him that he had never before felt. A red haze of rage colored his vision as he broke past Caleb and took Jason by the shoulders, shoving him hard into the wall. "I'm done playing games. Tell me where Spencer is."

"Have you lost your mind?" Jason's voice was incredulous, but there was also a hint of anger beneath the cool blue. "You come into my house and accuse me of what? Hurting my sister? Are you fucking crazy?"

"Then you won't mind if we look around?" Caleb asked, voicing the question in a way that wasn't really a question.

"Be my guest," he snapped. "But I'm going to get my ice. Touch me again, Cavanaugh, and I really will have to reconsider getting the police involved." He moved past Toby and into the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of sight Mona jumped back up with her cell phone in her face. "Unless they figured out about the necklace Spencer isn't here anymore. But we should still look around."

"Is he -A Mona? Don't tell me that you don't know." He felt angry, but his voice came out more like a desperate plea. If Jason wasn't -A, if he didn't have Spencer, then he had no idea where to go from here.

"I've suspected him of it in the past, namely when Alison's, I guess now Bethany's, body went missing. The reward he was offering was kind of the best alibi ever. Why would he offer an award if he was the one who had done it? It was rather brilliant. I spent some time with him, but I never found anything concrete." She took a ponytail off of her wrist and tied her hair back. "My software says that she's somewhere in the woods off of Rosewood, but this time it feels like a trap."

Toby looked around, not really caring about walking into a trap. He would go even if he had to go alone. What he was worried about was if they had figured out about the necklace and moved it, leaving Spencer here. "I'm going to check out the basement."

"Careful, man," Caleb muttered. "I don't think she's here anymore, if she ever really was."

"I don't care. I have to check." He threw them one last look before slowly walking down the stairs. "Spencer?"

It was pitch black in the basement, so he slid his phone out of his pocket and shined it at the ground. She could be tied up or unconscious. There was no way that he was leaving the space before he checked every corner of it. The first thing, besides the darkness, that he was struck by was the cold temperature. Spencer was tiny. There was nothing on her frame to keep her warm. If she had been down here at any point she must have been freezing. "Spence?" He tried one more time, but he was pretty sure that Mona was right. She wasn't there anymore.

As he crested the stairs his eyes narrowed in on Jason. "Right now I'm more worried about finding Spencer. But trust me, when I have her back you're next on my list."

He didn't wait for a response. He turned around and walked out the door. Because if he stayed there, if he thought about what Jason might have done to him, to his girlfriend... he wasn't going to be able to leave. And right now he needed to stay focused on Spencer. He had already failed her massively. No more.

He got into his truck and unlocked the doors, waiting for Mona and Caleb to join him. Once they were in her swerved out onto the road and sped in the direction Mona had indicated. He half expected to get a ticket, but by the grace of God he managed to arrive at some old mill road.

He pulled over to the side and got out of the car, walking into the tree line. Logic told him that it would be better served to let Mona lead, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave her alone for another second. Because if Spencer was here he would find her. Even if he had to look under every bush, behind every tree. He wouldn't leave until he knew for sure that she wasn't there. "Spencer!"

"Slow your roll, cowboy," Mona chuckled as she slid in front of him. "You're going the wrong way."

He really wanted to strangle her. He really did. She lauded this over their heads. She was the one person who could help them. She was the one person that made it possible to find Spencer. And he knew that, but God, making a deal with the devil was never easy. She would want something out of this, and he could only hope that he could afford whatever it cost him. Although, whatever it is it would be infinitely easier than losing Spencer.

"Where is she, Mona?" His voice was tight.

"You're really needy," she sighed, "you know that? She should be right up there." She pointed off to the right and pulled back, letting him take the lead.

He charged through the trees, paying little attention as the branches snapped against his face. "Spencer! Come on, sweetheart, you have to be here." If she wasn't here he didn't know what he would do, because they were officially out of leads. "Spencer!"

He walked a few more steps until he felt something different brush against his arm. He about jumped out of his skin at first, because he thought it was a spider web, but a glint of gold caught his eye. "No," he whispered as he reached out and took the chain into his fingers. "No, damn it."

"Spencer!" He yelled a bit louder as he shoved it into his pocket. "Spence!" She could still be here, and he wasn't giving up. Not yet, not ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long! And sorry this sucks! You guys are still so so so wonderful and I'm so greatful for all of you. Now I'm going to go for a run because I apparently hate myself! Leave me reviews to come back to? Thanks!**

Chapter 7

TPOV

He heard Caleb and Mona behind him, but he ignored them. He ignored everything, because his job was far from done. If he had to look behind every tree and under every shrub in these entire woods he would do it. Because whoever brought the necklace here had clearly had Spencer at some point. Maybe they had left her here too.

"Spencer!" He bit down hard on his lip to stop any emotions from breaking through. "Spencer!"

His side ached with every step her took, but it was inconsequential. He could lose his arm and it wouldn't matter, not until he found her. Nothing mattered but finding her. "Spencer!"

Caleb and Mona's voices echoing his desperate shouts were the soundtrack to his troubled mind. He listened closely for any rustling or people noises. Maybe she was unconscious or tied up and immobile. Maybe she heard him, but she couldn't come to him for some reason. The possibility of her alone and afraid would have been enough to send him to his knees were he not so focused on the singular task of finding the girl that changed everything about his life. "Spencer! I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm coming, baby. I'll find you, and I don't care what or how long it takes."

A scuffle and a muffled gasp came from somewhere to his right. "Toby, over here."

He knew Caleb well enough to know that he wouldn't deter him from his task unless it was necessary, so he tore his gaze from the foliage and stopped through the leaves and sticks to reach his best friend. "Wha-" he began, but it was like all the air was sucked from his lungs as his eyes were met by a bound, unconscious Spencer. "Oh my God."

Caleb was working on untying her wrists, so when he dropped to his knees his hands immediately went to her face. "Spencer," he breathed. "Spencer, sweetheart, wake up." The never used pet names with each other. It felt insincere and not at all them. But right now they were uncontrollably slipping through his tensed lips. He quickly loosened the cloth around her mouth.

Her lack of response was worrisome, but he wasn't at a panicked level yet. He actually felt considerably more calm now that he had her, because he knew that he could keep her safe from further harm. The question was what had already happened to her. One of his hands wrapped around her back, and he pulled her up to his chest in one fluid motion. "Spencer, please wake up." He tightened his grip around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Slowly she began to stir. When her hands fisted the fabric of his sweater he knew that she was back. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe."

"Mmmm," she groaned, burying her face into his chest. "Toby?" She murmured. She didn't really sound scared, but he couldn't place her exact emotional state.

"I'm here," he responded breathlessly. He gentle ran his fingers through her hair, holding her close. "I'm right here. Are you okay? God, I'm so sorry Spencer. I never should have-"

He would have stumbled over sincere apologies all day had she not clamped her chilled hand over his still moving lips. The feeling of her skin against his caused him to realize just how cold she was, so he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Usually she would have protested, but all she did was hum appreciatively. "Are you done being irrational?" She asked him softly, pulling her head off of his chest to look at him. "Because nothing you could have done would have stopped this."

He didn't agree with her at all, but he appreciated her reassurance all the same. "Just tell me what happened. Who took you?"

She looked at him for a long moment, pressing her lips together. Her eyes darted behind him, presumably taking in Mona and Caleb, but he didn't bother to turn. His whole focus was on her. "Spencer."

"I-" She began, cutting herself off to bite down on her lip. "I'm kind of freaking out right now," she admitted reluctantly. "So if I tell you you have to **promise **me you won't freak out. I'm barely holding it together, and if you get upset..." she trailed off, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

He carefully cupped the side of her face and ran his thumb along her cheekbone. "Whatever you need, it's yours." He would freak out. He would most assuredly freak out. But he was well practiced in the art of keeping his feelings to himself. He wouldn't let her know.

"It was Wren," she murmured. "He's been a member of the -A team this whole time, but he's not the main -A. When he was drugging me to bring me here he said something... it's all muddled now, but it was something along the lines of -A having something on him." She shrugged, leaning back into him. "He seemed genuinely upset."

"Well, don't expect me to send the bastard flowers anytime soon." He pulled her closer, breathing in her scent. It was the only thing that was allowing him to hold himself together. She was here, she was alright, and she needed him.

She snorted and tightly grasped his shoulder, using him to support herself as she rose to her feet. When he saw what she was trying to do he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up himself.

"As cute as this sickening display of affection is," Mona interrupted in her typical, condescending drawl, "can we get out of here now that we found her? I feel like a sitting duck."

"Where are we even at?" Spencer asked, leaning heavily on his chest. He wanted to offer to just carry her, but she wouldn't let him.

Before he could answer a chorus of ring tones sounded from their phones. He pulled his out, already knowing that it was from -A, and held it out so that Spencer could see it as well.

_'You found her, great. Master finders you are. But the game isn't quite over yet. Don't forget to look in the bed of the truck, and this time I promise it's way better than a pig. Kisses -A.'_

"A pig?" Caleb asked. "What does that even mean?"

"Last year after the fire at the Lodge we found a dead pig in Wilden's trunk. In retrospect it was a seriously morbid use of foreshadowing," Spencer explained. "But the fact that the bitch is referencing the last time we all but found a dead body is kind of terrifying me."

Toby tightened his grip around her waist, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "Let's just get out of here." His lips pressed softly onto the top of her head, supporting her still shaky gait. The four of them walked through the woods together in relative silence, all feeling varying degrees of apprehension.

When they reached their destination they stopped collectively and just looked at Toby's vehicle.

"Maybe she's bluffing," Caleb suggested.

"Yeah," Mona laughed sarcastically. "And pigs can fly and the sky is actually yellow. This is -A we're talking about." She took a small step forward. "I can check it out. I'm not afraid."

But as she peered into the truck's bed her horrified expression and pained gasped told a different story. "Oh my God."

He tried to hold Spencer back, but she shrugged out of his arms and stumbled forward, her fingers tightened around the edge of the vehicle to steady herself. When her brown eyes were met with what -A had warned them about a mournful scream ripped from her throat. "No. No, no, no."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I'm going to have to put this story on a mini hiatus. I have an idea to extend it several more chapters, I just have to get my thoughts in order and I don't want to write more until then. But I promise it will be short, and I PROMISE that I will finish this! LOVE YOU.**

**So today's my birthdaaaaay! Leave me reviews as a present. Pwease?! :)**

Chapter 8

TPOV

He immediately dipped down and snagged Spencer around her small waist to stop her from falling to the ground. "It's alright," he murmured into her hair. "Everything's fine." Clearly everything wasn't fine, but he didn't know what else to say. "Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart."

She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. "No," she whispered. "No, no, no."

He held her tighter. He needed to see what had happened, but he didn't want her to have to look again. He clutched her head to his chest as he peered over the edge of the truck bed. His cool blue eyes were met by what was the clearly dead body of Jason DiLaurentis. His vacant eyes stared up at him, piercing straight through his soul. Dried blood was a stark contrast to his blonde hair.

Was this his fault? This was the most drastic name clearing that any of them had every experience. Jason was clearly not -A, but the last words Toby had said to him had been colored by unfounded hatred and accusation.

Their phones all rang again together, signifying another message from -A. He opened his phone and was barely able to read the accusatory words before Spencer yanked the phone out of his hands.

_'He's dead, and it's all your fault. -A.'_

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked. The cold, emotionless tone of her voice scared the hell out of him. She had been through so much. Was this the thing that would finally break her?

"You were at his apartment, Spencer," Caleb answered for him. "In the basement. Mona had a creepy, but super useful, tracking device on you, and it led us straight there."

"What are you saying," she asked softly. "That he was -A?"

"No, I think this cleared his name pretty soundly," Mona replied. For the first time all night he heard something deeper than cool indifference in her voice, suggesting that Mona and Jason may have had some kind of deeper relationship.

"What do we do? With the body, I mean? I don't want to sound like a bastard, but-" Caleb trailed off.

"Call the police. It's time to fess up to everything," Spencer murmured. She kept her tear filled eyes on Jason for another second before looking up at Toby.

He leaned in to kiss the side of her head, his lips lingering longer than they usually would. "Are you sure about that, Spence? You'll have to admit to some pretty rough stuff..."

She nodded against him. "We'll have to start with the Jenna Thing," she pulled away to look at him again. "It's the only way. We can't pick and choose what truths to tell. It's either everything or nothing."

She couldn't. He couldn't let her do that. There was no telling how the police would react to that new piece of information, but they could very well charge her in the same way he was charged; except Spencer was now 18 and could be charged as an adult. The thought of her in prison turned his stomach. "Spence, I can't let you do that."

"You've had an undeserved reputation for long enough," she said simply. She shrugged out of his arms and grabbed his phone. "Someone call 911. I need to call the girls."

"Spencer-" he began.

She shook her head and silenced him with a soft kiss. "I should have done this years ago." She turned away and quickly dialed a number, having a hushed conversation with whoever was on the other end. He could hear Caleb speaking to the police, so he leaned against the tree as he lost himself to the memories.

_They didn't go out often, but tonight they were both just in the mood. Spencer tried to insist that they go see whatever movie was currently popular with the under twenty crowd, but he immediately shot her down. That wasn't something that either of them would enjoy. He didn't care what they saw as long as she was happy, and it was obvious to anyone who knew her that Spencer wanted to see the French film that looked like the main plot had something to do with sad glances out of ornate windows._

_"Are you sure you don't-"  
_

_"Shut up," he laughed, ducking down to silence her with a kiss. "You've asked me that a million times, and my answer will still be the same."_

_"I hardly think it was a million," she muttered, leaning into his side. "This is kind of nice, this acting like real life teenagers thing."_

_"So this is the illustrious carpenter?" A voice that he didn't recognize asked from behind them. He turned at the same time as Spencer, someone bristled by the hostility in the voice. Someone he had never met should probably not hate him, right?_

_Spencer looked at the boy for a moment before looking up at Toby. "Toby, this is Andrew. He's on the decathalon team with me at school. Andrew," she looked at the other guy. "This is **Toby, **my boyfriend."_

_Toby stiffened, immediately recognizing the name. This was the idiot who had supplied Spencer with the drugs that had renewed her addiction. All he really wanted to do was kick this kids ass, but he backed down after a single harsh look from his girlfriend. "Toby, could you actually give Andrew and I a second?"_

_"Spence-" he protested, but she gave him a look that suggested she wasn't hearing it._

_"Hey," she soothed, "it's fine. It'll only take a minute. Just go get us some popcorn with-"_

_"Extra butter and a diet Pepsi. I know," he half-heartedly smiled, but the grin the appeared on her face only caused his to grow. "Be careful," he murmured, only to her, before heading to the concession stand._

_He didn't just love her, he mused as he watched the workers pour butter over their popcorn. He loved her with every single piece of his soul, and because of that he respected her as well. He respected what she wanted even when he wasn't sure that it was such a good idea._

_After a few moments of waiting he took their snacks and walked back to her. Spencer's back was to him, but he could tell that she was angry from the tense set of her shoulders. Andrew was facing him, but he was too riled up to notice his approach. "-deserve better. Everyone still talks about how he rips the heads off of squirrels and how he tried to light his step sister on fire. I even-"_

_Andrew's face snapped to the side as Spencer's hand whipped out like lightning and smacked him hard across the face. His fingers touched the red hand print on his cheek and looked down at her, scandalized. Spencer glanced back and her eyes met his briefly before turning back to Andrew. "Do **not **talk about him like that."_

_Without another word she turned and walked out of the theater. Toby shot a glare in Andrew's direction before chasing after her. "Spencer!"_

_She ignored him and continued down the street, by-passing the truck and plopping down on a bench. He ditched the popcorn and drinks in the trashcan and dropped down next to her, cupping her thigh with his hand. His thumb stroked out a gentle circle. "Spence, talk to me."_

_He expected to see fire in her eyes when she looked up at him, but instead he saw that her beautiful brown eyes were filled with uncharacteristic tears. "I want to tell, Toby."_

_"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "What do you want to tell?"_

_"I want to admit that I was a part of the Jenna Thing, not you. I'm so sick of people accusing you of something that you didn't do. God, you just don't deserve that at all, and I... I can't keep going on knowing that it's my fault."_

_"Hey," he breathed, "It's not your fault at all. I've never blamed you, Spencer, not even before."_

_"Still, it was more my fault than it was yours, and you're the one that everyone blames. I just- I can't let you keep suffering for something that you didn't do."_

_He could feel her trembling against him so he drew her nearer. "Spence," he whispered. "you're shaking. It was never your fault, and it's not your responsibility to fix it. I love you. I **love **you. And the thought of you taking the blame, of maybe going to jail? All that does is fill me with an unadulterated sense of dread. Please just get this idea out of your head."_

_"Toby," she murmured. And when she said his name he wondered how someone could go 18 years of their life without ever truly hearing their name. Spencer was the first person to ever speak his name with the two syllables laced with love._

_He shook his head, and his hand found her cheek. He traced a gentle pattern over her cheek bone. "Let it go, Spencer. I already did the time for it, okay? You admitting to it would serve no purpose. I love you, and all I need is you. Just you. As long as you're with me I can endure anything. But you getting punished for something that you were as at fault for as I was would destroy me. Let it go, baby."_

_He pressed his forehead to hers and only relaxed as he felt her nod. "Thank you."_

But this time there would be no convincing her. There would be no telling her that it was a terrible idea. Because she was right. What happened with Jenna was so central to their -A problems. It was the only thing that they had on her that would do irreparable damage. It was better if it came from them first.

And she had her parents on her side. Maybe things would go okay for her; that was assuming that they were believed in regard to Jason.

"Toby?"

He looked down to see her in front of him. He chanced a smile, but it was only half hearted. "Did you get it all taken care of?"

She nodded, brushing the back of her hand over his cheek. "The girls are going to meet at my house. We're going to tell my parents first so they can advise us."

"I love you." He was going to say something else, but that was what came out. But he didn't mind. He loved her more than anything in the entire world, and she deserved to be told every day. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered, bringing their lips together again. "Thank you for saving me."

"Always," he said, his heart swelling with love for this girl. He was sad for Jason and desperate to keep her safe, but he was also so in love. "I'll always find you, Spencer."

If only they knew how desperately they'd hold onto that kiss in the storm that was to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I'm being so slow with this! This isn't that long, but I wanted to give you guys something! This is just a set up for what's to come.**

**I can't promise fast updates for this story, but I can promise you that it will get done :).**

**Thanks so much for being patient with me, and review and let me know where you think I'm going with this!**

Chapter 8

SPOV

The drive back to her house was nearly silent. Toby's ragged breathing had her concerned, but she wouldn't call attention to it just yet. All the stress combined with his lingering pain from the untimely stab wound was enough to cause even the most fit of people to become short of breath.

Watching the police take Jason's body away had very nearly been her undoing. He was her big brother, the one who was wired like her... who was consistently on her side. The only blood relative that she could see herself having any kind of sincere relationship with. And she didn't think that she had fully comprehended that he was gone.

"Are you alright?" Toby murmured into her ear. He spoke so the words lingered only between the two of them.

She glanced over at Caleb and Mona to their left before simply leaning against his shoulder. She didn't burden him with all her weight, considering the extent of his injuries, but she needed to touch him. She just needed to feel his arms around her.

And like usually, he was intune to her needs. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "We'll figure this out. We're all in this together, okay?"

She nodded. She knew he truly believed that. That was her boyfriend, the beautiful, optimistic idiot. She had no doubt that they'd be in everything together if they could, but she was equally certain that -A would find some way to separate them. It never failed.

His fingers ran up and down her arm, comforting her in the only way that he knew how. She loved him for trying. "Are you hurting?" She asked him softly. "Don't lie," she added as an afterthought. If he thought that he was protecting her he would absolutely lie to her.

"A little bit," he admitted reluctantly. "But I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about _you. _Are you sure that this is what you want? Are you sure that you want to tell? You know that the girls will take your lead on this."

She nodded despite her doubts. She was terrified, but she knew that this was what she needed to do. "I am," she muttered. Her eyes lifted to the front windshield as they approached her house, and stomach clenching in knots as she took in the crowd of people on her front lawn.

The truck had scarcely come to a complete stop before three sets of familiar arms were helping her out and holding her up like they always did. The past two years had been enough to break the strongest person, but she knew that she could persevere as long as she had her friends by her side.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Aria asked just loudly enough that the other three could hear her.

She had her doubts, but she knew this was the right thing to do. "I don't see any other option. People have suffered because of things we've done for too long. And if we come clean about everything then what does A have on us?"

"Right, but what happens when the game is over? Does she just let us go, or..." Hanna trailed off.

Emily beat her to the reply. "I think whatever she might do to us is better than the constant uncertainty."

"What do you think, Spence? Really and truly?" Hanna asked the question, but all three girls looked at her.

She knew they would do whatever she pushed for, and that was a huge weight to carry. Especially when it came to this, because telling the truth could have life altering consequences. "I think we have to do it. At least I do. I can't keep this to myself anymore, but I can leave you guys out of it if you want."

"Not to sound too High School Music-y, but we're all in this together. But for the record, if this ends in disaster I called it." Hanna rolled her eyes and turned toward the group of them family and friends standing a few feet away. "I don't know if it's obvious or whatever, but we've got to talk to you."

"I think we got that, Hanna." Mrs. Marin rolled her eyes. There was actually probably a lot of that in the Marin household. "What about?"

"Everything," Aria said softly. "It's time to tell you everything we've been hiding before-"

"Before we go to the police," Emily finished for Aria, grabbing the small brunette's hand.

"There's a lot you don't know," she continued. "Things you aren't going to be happy to hear."

Mrs. Hastings sighed and beckoned the crowd on her lawn into her house. "I guess we better get listening then."

They all filed inside, one after the other. Spencer sighed and sat down on the corner of the chaise, taking up as little room as possible. They didn't exactly have appropriate seating for this many people. Perhaps the Montgomery's would have been better suited for this meeting. They had all kinds of cozy chairs.

She wasn't surprised when Toby took a seat next to her. His arm wound its way around her waist and pulled her securely against his side. She knew he could anything as long as he was there. "It's a long story..." she began.

"Start at the beginning," her father suggested. His eyes felt like they were burrowing holes into her brain. He knew that he wasn't going to like what they were about to tell him.

"It's not quite that easy, dad," she sighed. Toby's hands rubbed up and down on her arms, creating friction to warm her. She appreciated it, but she wished that he would just worry about himself. He was the one with the stitched up stab wound.

"Yes it is," Aria interjected. "It started late July two summers ago."

Hanna took over the story. "Alison had something against Jenna Marshall. I'm not sure what it was, but it was something significant enough to make her want to screw up her life."

"Ali grabbed a stink bomb and a lighter from our barn," Spencer explained. "Well, we thought it was a stink bomb, but it wasn't. She lit it and threw it into Jenna's garage where-" she literally couldn't continue. She refused to tell this part of the story, she _couldn't _tell it. She still cringed when she thought about how she had made Toby's worst night all the more dark. Why hadn't she just told the truth at the time? I wasn't her, it was Alison.

Toby's lips were in her hair immediately, attempting to calm the tension he could obviously feel. But that wasn't right. If anything it should be the other way around. Because God knows she had been a source of pain in his life for too long.

"She was in there with Toby," Emily continued helpfully. "They- they were um, talking-"

She felt as Toby shook his head. "No, if you guys are telling the truth I can too. "Jenna-"

"Toby," Spencer interrupted him gently. "You don't have to do that."

He sent a sad smile before continuing. "Jenna sexually assaulted me repeatedly for a number of years. Alison witnessed one of the last times before throwing the firework inside and blowing up the garage. I carried Jenna out, and then I ended up getting taken to juvie. They blamed me."

"Why didn't you set them straight, Toby?"

She was certain that Toby and Hanna's mom had never exchanged words before, but she appreciated the kind voice the woman had taken on for now. Toby hesitated before responding. "I had already been the black sheep of the town. I didn't think anyone would believe me over Alison."

"And you just let him take the blame?" Spencer's mom asked, her voice colored by shock.

It was like a slap to the face. "I would have fessed up _years ago _if he would let me. If you don't think that I don't spend every day of my life hating myself for not having the courage to stand up to her back then-"

"Shh," Toby shushed her, brushing a trio of fingers over her mouth. "It's not her fault, Mrs. Hastings. It's none of theirs. I haven't blamed them in a really long time. It was all Alison."

Her mother looked like she wanted to say more, but she backed down from a stern glance by her father. "What else do you girls have to tell us?"

They all glanced at each other. Where to begin?


End file.
